shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of the World/Inspiration
I created Trials of the World so I could have my own series here on Ship of Fools. However, I have had inspiration for a lot of the stuff. Some of the stuff, most notably Yumoz and Mugen, are from the stories that I've written over the years. A lot of my inspiration for characters and etc are from my experiences, and from those that are close to me, or have made an impact in my life in such a way. Characters ~Heiko Pirates~ *'Kyoto'- Originally, Kyoto was going to be the Yumoz from my stories, despite Yumoz not being the main character within them, that I wanted to revise and put here on Ship of Fools for Trials of the World. However, after putting much thought into it, I decided to make Kyoto be a unique person, someone that doesn't exist in my stories. *'Rando'- The only appearance I can think for Rando is Asura from Soul Eater. Asura from Soul Eater can be a cold person, but he does have his crazy aspect. I wanted Rando to be a cold person, but only that. The reason for his cold persona is because of the events that befell his childhood many years before the beginning of Trials of the World. I do, however, want him to learn to be more accepting of people as time goes on. *'Ocha'- Originally, Ocha wasn't going to be kind and carefree child she is portrayed as. She originally was going to be a snobbish person because of her family's wealth. I decided I didn't want that to be Ocha, so I decided to make her keep her carefree persona from when she was a child. Her Poison Logia, however, was something I've been wanting for her to have since the beginning, since she seemed like a Poison Logia person, despite being the crew's Doctor. *'Oyogu'- Fishmen are creatures I have a fondness of, since I very much enjoy the ocean and its inhabitants. I decided Ripjaws from Ben 10 was the best Fishman to use for Oyogu, since I've wanted him to be an Angler Fishman. Despite his somewhat menacing appearance, I wanted Oyogu to be a shy and kind person who cares for others a lot, and acts as Ocha's older brother. *'Shiro'- Shiro was someone I very much liked since I've thought of him. I always liked the idea of a Quetzalcoatl, and that's what his Devil Fruit was going to be, but it was taken already. So, I decided, with Madman's permission, to make Shiro a Shandian Exile with a Snake Zoan. Shiro was always planned to be an Antagonist before he joined the Heiko Pirates. *'Kanpeki'- I wanted to have a Whip user within the Heiko Pirates who was very commanding and an excellent Shipwright. Franziska von Karma was the perfect character design for Kanpeki. Despite them containing similar mannerisms, they're are not completely alike. Kanpeki doesn't strive for perfection, as she knows that such a thing doesn't exist, but she contradicts herself when she makes Pirate Ships, believing that her artworks are perfect. *'Sureido'- I very much enjoyed Xigbar from the Kingdom Hearts series, and decided to keep his attacking style and character design for Sureido. Sureido is much different from Xigbar, but he does contain a little of Xigbar's arrogance. When I created CP10, I wanted one of the members to join the Heiko Pirates for their own reasons, and that's where Sureido came from. *'Namida N.'- Modeled after a picture I saw on the internet, in search for a Musician for the Heiko Pirates. I decided that she'd be raised on Shokurin with her best friend Iro von Inzei. *'Iro von Inzei'- I already wanted a pet for the Heiko Pirates, but I was unsure of what to make it to. I eventually decided to pick the Helmaroc King from the Legend of Zelda series, because of how much I liked the flying bird~. With the help of Wyvern, I was able to find a name for him and make his epithet. Because of Kanpeki's rigorous training, he was able to learn how to speak, despite not having a Devil Fruit. He is unique, because he has a flame sac, an idea given to me by someone on this Wikia that I cannot recall, sadly. *'Sakkaku Ao'- I've been wanting to make a Magician for the Heiko Pirates, but I was finally able to find a picture I liked, and was able to make Ao revolve around it. I originally also planned for him to be a gambler, hence his Devil Fruit, allowing him to produce sapphire whenever needed. Despite him not really caring for money, he just enjoys the thrill of the game. ~Shukketsu Clan/Mugen~ *'Shukketsu Raudo/III'- III is modeled after my stories, just like the majority of the Shukketsu Clan members on this Wikia. I planned on making him have the "genius" of Kisuke Urahara from Bleach, and decided for him to be the creator of the Animeshon. He also has a few attributes of my father, but not all. He is the father-figure of the clan, and its current head. In my stories, however, he is not the leader of Mugen, it is his son, Neno who is the leader. *'Shukketsu Opua'- Opua is modeled after my mother. She loves dragons, so I decided to get some inspiration from Magellan's Fruit, the Doku Doku no Mi, and imputed it within Opua's mechanics. However, since Opua is a villain, she doesn't have all the aspects of my mother. However, despite all this, she is mother-figure of the clan, and cares deeply for her "children". *'Shukketsu Isis'- Isis is modeled after the sister I've always wanted. She is a very kind person, and I decided that Iris from the Phoenix Wright series fits her perfectly. However, to fit in her part as an Interrogator, I needed for her to have her vile side. Because she herself is incapable of such things, she has a dual personality. In which the more vile side of herself comes out when she is in danger, battle, or interrogating others. This is why I gave her the Sonzai Sonzai no Mi. *'Shukketsu Neno'- Believe it or not, I do have my dark side, haha~. This is where Neno comes in. He, with Mugen, are the main Antagonists of my series. Constantly dealing with the Protagonist and his group. However, despite him being my dark side, he does have his kindness, meaning that he will do anything for his family. *'Shukketsu Hepen'- Hepen is modeled after my current best friend, Griffiti. In my stories, he has the ability to apply gravity and heal. He is able to do this with the Shukketsu Manipulation Technique. Reason I picked gravity is because Griffiti is quite fond of it. Because of who he is modeled after, he and Neno are very close. However, in my stories, Neno and Hepen fight because of what Hepen did, basically betraying Mugen. *'Shukketsu Azio'- Azio is modeled after my former best friend, but still close friend, Nomad. He has yet to appear within my stories, however. I did give him, however, the position of Sniper because of Nomad's wanting to join the military. Despite Azio being a goof-ball at times, he does have his serious side. I made it so him, Hepen and Neno were close friends, and did a lot together. *'Shukketsu Kyuva'- Kyuva is modeled after Azio's model's sister. Despite Kyuva being the older sister of Azio, in reality, Kyuva's model is younger than Azio's model. *'Ping&Pong'- Exclusively found here on Ship of Fools. They are not in my original stories, however that may change. They are modeled after my great-grandmother and my grandmother. Sure, they argue quite a bit, but they are usually around each other for several reasons. *'Wunon'- Exclusively found here on Ship of Fools. He is not in my original stories, however that may change. Originally, he wasn't modeled as anyone, but I'm beginning to think I should model him as someone. 'Recurring Characters' ~Destiny Pirates~ *'Yumoz'- Yumoz is a character from my stories in which I transferred over here. Despite having his name as my username for almost everything, he is not modeled after me. Rather, he is someone I wanted to be when I was younger. A kind and polite person who changes their demeanor entirely when they become extremely angered. He is someone who believes that balance exists in everything, including people, as no one can be too nice, nor can they be too evil. *'Yobidashi S. King'- Is a character originally from my stories, however, he takes on a different name here than he does in my stories. He was once a very close friend to Yumoz until he let darkness consume him. It's been Yumoz' goal to have King return to his former self. Here, on the Ship of Fools, servers as an Antagonist, especially towards Yumoz and Kyokai Uria. However, before the current Storyline for Trials of the World, he was one of the Destiny Pirates' three Captains. *'Kyokai Uria'- Originally from Ship of Fools, I am considering adding her to my stories. Here, on Ship of Fools, she servers as a Supporting Character, and a great ally to the Heiko Pirates. She is commonly seen making people become quiet in her presence, believing whatever she wants to say is priority. She has spent much of her time tracking Mugen, in hopes of saving Yobidashi S. King from the darkness that's engulfed his heart. However, before the current Storyline for Trials of the World, she was one of the Destiny Pirates' three Captains. ~CP10~ *'Nosu D. Oliver'- He is modeled after Damon Gant from the Phoenix Wright series. After seeing him in action, I decided he'd be a nice leader for CP10. Of course he doesn't retain all the aspects. Just some ideas that influenced his personality, haha. *'The Rest of CP10'- Well... (sweat) You see... The rest of CP10, excluding Sureido... Are just pictures of people, haha. I picked people in suits, and made them apart of CP10. That is my inspiration, haha. ~Oshanyuyo Kingdom~ *'Yobidashi Umi'- She, as well as the entirety of the Oshanyuyo Kingdom is modeled after Lamiroir's character theme from Apollo Justice. After hearing her theme, it sounded very much quatic to me, that I decided to make a Sea-themed place. Thus, the Oshanyuyo Kingdom came to light. Category:Trials of the World Category:Stories